Kids Are Cute, Right?
by thaliagrace160
Summary: Lizzy Jackson shows up at camp and everyone is baffled at her. Everyone is even more surprised when they find out who her parents are. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not Rick Riordan. I wish I was, so I could give all the characters a happy ending. But sadly, the Fates did not wish it so.**

**WARNING: EXTREME CUTENESS AHEAD. ALSO AHEAD: ADORABLE OTP'S**

**This takes place after TLO**

**(Line breaks. Aren't they so awesome? :3 BTW, this is one right here)**

Lizzy's POV

Lizzy walked through the trees, scared and cold. It was a warm summer's evening and the young girl was wearing shorts and a tee-shirt, but she was freezing. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" she asked herself. "I have to find them."

The seven-year-old sat and leaned against a tree. She was exhausted. She'd been walking for what seemed like days, but in reality had only been a few hours. Her eyelids were feeling heavy like lead weights and she was just starting to fall asleep when she heard someone say, "Annabeth, I think you should come over and look at this."

When Lizzy woke a couple of hours later on a couch, she smelled the familiar scent of the sea and strawberries. "Chiron?" she mumbled. "Hush child, you are okay." She sat up and looked around. Chiron was standing next to her. "Am I at camp?" "Yes, how do you know-" "My mommy and daddy brought me here every summer." Lizzy's face lit up. "Are my parents here?"

Chiron looked at her grimly. "I'm sorry, my dear, I don't know who your parents are." He was quiet for a moment then asked, "What's your name?" "You . . . you really don't remember me?" Chiron shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not, my dear."

Lizzy looked down at the floor and then back at Chiron with a look of complete seriousness. "I'm Elizabeth Silena Jackson."

Chiron's POV

Chiron looked at Lizzy. She had sea green eyes and curly blonde hair. It was an odd combination and put together with the last name, it was very odd indeed. _Could she be . . . no. She couldn't be,_ he thought. He brushed off his suspicions.

He led the young girl to one of the many rooms in the Big House. She sat on one of the beds, obviously delighted with being at camp, and Chiron handed her a small bear. He was confused, which was very rare with the centaur. He clopped back out to the porch and saw Percy and Annabeth leaning against the rail, talking. Percy saw Chiron. "So who is she?" "She said that her name was Elizabeth Jackson." Chiron said, carefully avoiding the middle name, as Silena Beauregard had just passed away a couple of weeks ago and it was still a sore subject for everyone.

"Where is she from? Who are her parents?" Annabeth asked. Chiron raised a hand. "Patience, Annabeth. She did not say who her parents were, or where she is from, but we will find out soon enough." "I don't get it though." Annabeth said. "I don't get it either. I mean, yeah, we've been getting a lot of new campers, but she's probably the youngest so far. And shouldn't she have been claimed by now?"

"Seaweed Brain, it's only been a couple of hours." Annabeth said quietly. "I know, but still." "Well, we shouldn't bother her now with questions, she's asleep." Percy nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. You know, I have to say, she's a cute little kid." "Yeah, but green eyes and blond hair are an odd combination. It's cute, you just don't really see people with green eyes and blond hair."

"I think you two should go to your activities. You have other campers to teach." Chiron said. "Fine, but we'll come back later, okay?" Annabeth asked. "Yes, now go." Percy and Annabeth walked away to the arena. "I hope my suspicions are wrong." Chiron muttered to himself. "I hope they are so very wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**So, I'm seeing that some of you are confused and I'm about to put that confusion to rest. In this chapter you'll find out who Lizzy's parents are.**

**(Line Break)**

Lizzy's POV

Lizzy woke, once again, and sat up on the bed in one of the Big House's many rooms. She cuddled the teddy bear and looked around the room. She could still smell the sea and strawberries, and although it was faint, it still lingered.

She still couldn't believe that Chiron didn't remember her. It had only been a few days since he'd seen her last, hadn't it? And she still couldn't figure out where her mom and dad were.

"They have to show up soon, they got to. They always stop by camp to say hi." she said quietly.

She heard the door squeak open and she turned to see a girl with curly blonde hair, much like her own, and grey eyes. A tall boy was with her and he had green eyes, like hers, and black hair. They were both smiling, like they talked to little kids everyday. She had an urge to scream with joy and hurl herself at the two, but she restrained herself. Instead she played dumb.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy." Lizzy smiled. "I'm Lizzy Jackson."

Percy's POV

Percy stiffened a little when Lizzy said her last name. It had to be a coincidence. Jackson wasn't an uncommon last name. A lot of people had it. But this girl seemed so . . . familiar, in a sense. Like he'd already met her, but he'd forgotten about it. "Where are you from?" he asked. "New York." she said proudly. Percy smiled. Lizzy had said it proud, like a true New Yorker.

"Who are your parents?" Annabeth asked. Lizzy shifted on the bed, a little uncomfortable. _You should have figured this was going to happen sooner or later, Lizzy, they're obviously the younger versions of your parents. You should have known that eventually someone would ask who your parents were,_ she thought to yourself.

Lizzy took a deep breath and looked between the two. Right then, Chiron came in and said, "Come, we're having a counselor meeting." He looked at Lizzy. "You come too, my dear." Lizzy hopped down off the bed, almost relieved to get out of the room. She followed Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron into another room. They walked in and saw Clarisse La Rue, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Chris Rodriguez, and a few other campers. Percy and Annabeth sat next to Katie while Lizzy stood at the front of the room next to Chiron.

"So what's this all about, Chiron?" Clarisse asked impatiently. "I could be at the arena training right now." Katie looked at Clarisse. "Clarisse, this has to be important. And you've been training non-stop for the last two weeks. I think you can stop training for a little bit." "Fine." the daughter of Ares grumbled. Everyone turned their attention back to Chiron and Lizzy.

Chiron looked down at Lizzy then back at the counselors. "This is Lizzy Jackson." Lizzy smiled sheepishly and waved hello to the campers. "Aw, she's adorable!" Katie squealed. "What cabin is she in? Please tell me she's in Demeter cabin!" "We do not know who her parents are yet." Chiron said.

"So is she going to be in Hermes cabin until she does get claimed?" Travis asked. "No, Lizzy will be staying here in the Big House until we figure out who her parents are."

Lizzy's POV

She couldn't take it anymore. Looking at the younger versions of her parents, sitting right in front of her, she motioned for Chiron to lean down. He did and she whispered in his ear, "My parents are sitting in front of us." Chiron got a look of surprise on his face. "Can I tell them?" she whispered, hopeful. He nodded, still with a look of total surprise on his face.

Lizzy looked at the campers and took a deep breath. "My parents . . . are sitting in here." The campers looked at her in surprise. "Who are they?" Connor asked. She looked at Percy and Annabeth and walked over to them. "They're right here." she said quietly and climbed up onto Percy's lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**I'm glad that you guys like this story! :3 I'm so happy right now. I'll try to update as much as I can, at least a chapter a week, but I can't promise anything because of school.**

**(Line Break :D)**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth looked from Lizzy to Percy and then back to Lizzy. The blond seven-year-old was grinning ear to ear and everyone else was looking at them with mouths hanging open. Lizzy reached down and pulled a picture out of her pocket. She held it up for everyone to see. It was clear as day. Two of the adults in the picture looked exactly like Percy and Annabeth, just older versions of them.

Lizzy pointed to a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. "That's Aunt Thalia," She pointed to a man with shaggy black hair and dark eyes. "That's Uncle Nico," She pointed to a little girl with curly black hair and stormy grey eyes. "And that's Hazel. She's five."

"Is . . . is Hazel your little sister?" Katie asked. Lizzy nodded. "Yeah." She then proceeded to point to a little boy holding onto the hand of the woman who looked like Annabeth. The boy had blond hair and grey eyes. "That's Nick. He's two."

"Oh, he's adorable!" Katie said excitedly. Clarisse shook herself out of her shock. "So, Prissy and Princess got married, huh? I knew it!" Annabeth blushed a little. "Shut up Clarisse." Lizzy brought out another picture. This one had Thalia, Nico, Hazel and Nick, along with Percy and Annabeth, but it also had three more couples.

She pointed to a girl who looked like Clarisse. "That's Aunt Clarisse," She pointed to the man next to Clarisse in the photo. "That's Uncle Chris." She pointed to two boys that looked the Stoll's and a girl who looked like Katie. "That's Uncle Travis, Uncle Connor, and Aunt Katie." Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "I don't know if that's a good idea bringing Clarisse around kids." Percy said, laughing.

"Hey, I'm great with kids." Clarisse growled. "And I'm sure you are, Clarisse, but let's not worry about that right now." Chris said. Lizzy put the pictures back in her pocket and grinned again. She leaned over and hugged Annabeth. Annabeth was a bit shocked at first, but she relaxed and hugged the girl back. Lizzy climbed onto her lap.

"Well, now that we have found out the child's parentage, I think it is fit that she should sleep in either Athena or Poseidon cabin until we can figure out how to get her home." Chiron said. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other once more and said, "Poseidon cabin." Lizzy yawned. "It is getting late. Now run off, all of you." Chiron said, smiling. Everyone stood and exited the room. Percy and Annabeth walked to cabin three with Lizzy slowly falling asleep on Annabeth's shoulder.

Once inside cabin three, Annabeth set the girl on Percy's bed. The small girl was snoring lightly and sighed in her sleep. "Do you have a big shirt she could use as a nightgown?" Annabeth whispered. Pulling a shirt out of one of the drawers, Percy nodded and handed it to his girlfriend.

Percy's POV

He helped Annabeth put the shirt on Lizzy and laid her back down. "How did she end up here? What year did she come from?" He whispered. "I don't know. In her pictures it looked like we were somewhere in our twenties." Annabeth put her arms around Percy and Percy's arms naturally went around her. "It's so . . ."

"Weird knowing that she's our daughter?" Annabeth nodded. "Yeah." "We should probably get some sleep." "Do you have another big shirt that I could use?" Nodding, Percy pulled another shirt out of his drawer and handed it to Annabeth. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Percy sat on the bed, careful not to wake up Lizzy, and sighed.

"She definitely looks like her mom." he muttered. Lizzy sighed in her sleep again and Percy smiled. Annabeth came out of the bathroom. She sat next to Percy and looked at Lizzy. "She looks like you." he whispered. "Really?" "Yeah, she has the same color hair and expressions." "But she has your eyes." "I still think she looks more like you." "Go to sleep, Seaweed Brain." "You go to sleep too, Wise Girl."

They laid down on both sides of Lizzy. Soon Annabeth was asleep, leaving Percy wide awake staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. He was still a little shocked that the little girl next to him was his daughter from the future. Finally, after fighting sleep for what seemed like hours, he closed his eyes and slept.

**(Line Break)**

**Please review! :) Like I said above, I'm going to try to post at least a chapter a week. I'm glad that you guys like it!**


End file.
